


【萨闪萨】Narcissus

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 第三季末尾的Savitar在恢复记忆（S3E21）之后患上了花吐症。魔改剧情有
Relationships: Barry Allen & Savitar, Barry Allen/Savitar





	【萨闪萨】Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> 我们冷cp也要拥有排面
> 
> 非典型花吐症
> 
> 第一人称
> 
> 人物崩坏严重（希望不会被打
> 
> 我觉得其实是沙雕风2333

【1】

FUCKING Barry Allen.

我盯着手心里那片才从我嘴里吐出来的白色花瓣，感受到了一丝死寂，与更多的茫然。就算我对植物没有过多的研究，我也能从其散发的花香辨别出这究竟是属于什么物种。

妈的。

是的，我知道这是怎么回事，我有过那么一段在时间线上跑来跑去的日子，我去过世界上的几乎每一个角落，我当然了解过这种源自东方的古老病症。

我只是没想到，我也能够成为那个幸运儿，这种情况终有一天居然也会落到我身上。

这看上去仿佛是什么该死的玩笑，但喉咙处止不住的瘙痒提醒着我这已成为既定的事实。

这是朵水仙，或者说，这是一朵水仙的一部分。

Narcissus那个关于自恋的故事流传至今。

我见鬼的爱上了Barry Allen。

【2】

事先声明一点，正常情况下，我对Barry Allen绝对没有什么奇怪的非分之想。想要绑起来折磨关小黑屋之类的念头倒是会偶尔想想，但是爱情，拉倒吧，我才不会对那个拒绝承认我抛弃过我的男人产生什么特殊的好感。

爱情不过是大众的自欺欺人。

而我可是要成为神明的男人，这种无用的部分早该被我连根切除。

总之全怪Barry Allen。

咳，是这样的，我被失忆的自己坑了。

【3】

其实并没有发生什么。

失忆的我跟失忆的Barry，不，Bart，去喝了一杯咖啡。真的就只有一杯咖啡。

可在我的记忆里，那个快乐的大男孩仿佛全身都在发光。是那样的轻松和充满希望。

我们就失忆这件事有过一段愉悦且真诚的探讨，甚至还约定好了下一次的见面的日期。

虽然有些莫名其妙，失忆的我对他有着一种源自内心的信赖与依恋。

但这又有什么用呢，不过是一段偷来的时光。

等一切都恢复原状，我们依旧是彼此的对手，我将在半个月后把他的挚爱从他身边夺走。

为了活着。

我不再相信他。

【4】

我开始吐花。

一开始还仅仅只是混着唾液的花瓣，随着时间的流逝渐渐变成了带有血丝的完整花朵。

按常理来说，我快要死了。但我本来就快要死了，所以这其实并没有太大的区别。

我宏伟的计划就将实现，等我超脱于世间，我就再不会被这些俗世疾病所困扰。

【5】

与我的自信相反，Killer Frost才是那个想让我去强吻Barry的人。

这位聪明的女孩从各种细小的迹象巧妙的发现了端倪，还差点为了我去绑架Barry。

虽然吐花对我有着一些小小的困扰，咳出来的水仙塞满了我的铠甲，甚至还降低了我的速度，并伴随着一系列乱七八糟的并发症。

但我做不到。

我不能有这些多余的渴望。

【6】

明天就将迎来终局。

我吐出来的花已经塞满了仓库的一角。

Killer Frost跑过来问我到底下不下的了手。

废话。

我回答她：“He didn’t care about me，why should I care about his love?”

我的确不怎么在意他的女孩，那位我曾经的挚爱，岁月早已磨平了我对她的爱意与思念。

可我在意他。

Fuck.

【7】

那天稍晚的时候我开始发起了高烧。糟透了的并发症。

我能感受到时间悖论的迫近。

就差那么几个小时了，之后一切都将恢复正常。

我强撑着自己按照计划带走了Iris，又在据点抓到了潜入进来的H.R.。

平心而论，我对H.R.并没有太大恶感。虽然他不是博士，可他也是个Wells。

也许是我们同病相怜。我明白那种行走在边缘的感觉。

他幸运的在这条时间线上找到了自己的爱情。

我放走了他。

而我呢，我早就掉下去了。

【8】

我错了。

Shit.

我杀了H.R.。

我一定是被烧坏了脑子，居然分辨不出来重量上的差异。

本该是那样的分明。

【9】

他想要和我谈谈。

那个始终困扰着我的Barry Fucking Allen。

这只是某一种解决反派的战术，我明白的。

我在忙着试图把水仙咽回肚子里。但我还是去了。

他很真诚，我感觉到了。

在他说“I’m still in there. Come home.”的时候，那种发光的感觉又回来了。

他和那个抛弃我的Barry不同。他和我不同。

我渴望着他的感情，一切的感情，来弥补我曾经失去的所有。

我答应了他，如同飞蛾扑火。

【10】

我预料到了这种情况，真的。

不过是往日重现。也许更糟。

我曾经的挚爱与现任的暗恋对象正站在一起，试图对我未来的生活指手画脚。

带着可爱的天真。

有那么一瞬间，我是真的想要相信他。

他是真心的，我明白的。但这又有什么用呢，他永远都不可能爱我，我也很快将不再会爱他。

No. Not TOGETHER.

来不及了。我们没有未来。

【11】

我抱着S.T.A.R. Lab里的马桶干呕，水面上漂满了染血的花朵。腥味与花香，还有消毒液的味道奇异的混合在一起。

这便是终结。

魔法石引发了爆炸，而我规划了多年的理想眼看就要实现。

Barry Allen又算是什么东西？

我不需要他的施舍。

【12】

成败在此一举。

如果我失败了，不仅悖论会追上我，花吐症也会在今夜带走我的生命。

我信任Frost。

【13】

可她让我失望了。各种意义上的。

但我不怪她。

在某种程度上我甚至羡慕她。

我从来没有过选择的机会。

【14】

我已经记不起作为时间残余之前的感受了。

我的人生充满了孤独与杀戮。我对Barry Allen有着扭曲而畸形的情感。

而17年的这个Barry，他不一样，他不曾坠入过黑暗，就算历经挫折，他始终拥有着他的家人与伙伴。

我只是他生命中的过客。

Savitar的循环在此终结。

他永远也不会知道发生了什么。

这样……便好。

【15】

水仙的花语——

盼望爱情。

我曾默默无望地爱过你。*

【Barry】

Savitar消失的地方留下了什么浅色的东西。

Barry迟疑地走上前去，很快地意识到了那是一株在夜色中盛放的花朵，有着浅白色的花瓣与明黄色的花蕊，花茎上还带着些从草地上沾染的晚露。

一株水仙。

他俯身将之捡起，莫名的想到了那一天Savitar对他露出的笑容。

那个与他有着一半相似的面孔的男孩，抱怨着说他不喜欢“Savitar”这个名字。

虽然有着可怖的伤疤与白翳，但在那张脸上，始终挂着毫无阴霾的笑容。

极速者会受伤，会经历疼痛，可他们几乎与“生病”这个词毫无干系。

Barry最近觉得喉咙有些发痒。他私下找Caitlin看过，但平板上他的生命特征显示结果一切正常。

Barry试图忽略这种奇怪的感觉，他的症状却随着时间的流逝逐渐加重。直到——

他觉得有什么东西堵在了他的喉咙里。

伴随着一阵剧烈的咳嗽，某种柔软的物体冲出了口腔，落在了举起来的臂弯处。

Barry眨了眨眼。

这不是他的错觉。

那是一朵水仙。与他摆在桌子上的标本一样的花朵，有着白色的花瓣与黄色的花蕊。

他终于意识到了自己错过了什么。

可他明白的太晚。

他再也找不回那人消逝已久的生命。

「FIN」

**Author's Note:**

> *为普希金的名句


End file.
